The invention relates to the field of bicycles and in particular to a mountain bike that uses a lightweight frame that is designed with the strength necessary to support frames used for rugged riding. The invention described herein is directed to an improved frame design that has added strength and may utilize lightweight tubes in order to cut down on the weight needed for the frame.
It is also contemplated that the advanced frame design described herein may be useful in constructing bicycles out of more advanced materials such as: chrome-molly (chrome-molybdenum steel), titanium, carbon fiber, and BORALYN (lightweight material being used in bicycle frames by Univega Co. of Long Beach, Calif.). Such space age materials can be made of thinner and lighter construction that the current state of the art materials used in such bikes. The frame described herein can utilize such newer materials due the sturdy construction of the frame.